Kibito
|Race = Shinjin |Gender = Genderless |Date of death = May 7th, Age 774 (revived) |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Attendant Supreme Kai Shin's bodyguard Apprentice Supereme Kai |Allegiance = Universe 7 |FamConnect = Future Kibito (alternate timeline counterpart) Shin (superior/fusee) Beerus (superior) West Supreme Kai (boss)Chōzenshū 4 North Supreme Kai (boss) South Supreme Kai (boss) Whis (attendant equivalent) Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Great Priest (superior) }} is the Attendant Supreme Kai of Universe 7. Appearance Kibito is a tall, blue-skinned Shinjin (pink-skinned in the anime). He possesses white, long hair and a broad face. He wears the attire that of the Supreme Kais. Personality Kibito remains quite faithful to Shin. Kibito is a kind-hearted guy but was originally disdainful of Gohan and does not like the idea of mortals stepping foot on the sacred world of the Kais, partially because he was jealous of the Saiyan's strength. In the manga of Dragon Ball Super, it was noted by Shin that Kibito has some distrust in mortals, not trusting them to handle matters of great importance. In the manga, Kibito's distrust of mortals made Beerus wonder if he could be Goku Black though this was due to Beerus being unfamiliar with his character. Despite this, he remains true to his duties and is willing to admit when proven wrong about an individual's abilities. This shows that while he may have some distrust in mortals, he is capable of seeing their good qualities. It is said that he studies a great amount about Universe 7, yet he isn't informed about all the races in Universe 7, as he did not know about the Metalmen in his universe. Biography Background Kibito is an attendant of the Supreme Kais and aided them with his magic abilities (Instantaneous Movement, Healing, etc.).Daizenshuu 4, 1995 After most of them were killed by Majin Buu, Kibito became Shin's personal bodyguard. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Kibito goes with Shin and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament with him. He is set to fight Gohan in the fourth match of the first round. Kibito asks Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan, but Gohan instead transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Just then, Yamu and Spopovich jump into the ring and steal Gohan's energy. Kibito heals Gohan and they leave with Shin and the others to follow Yamu and Spopovich. Near Babidi's spaceship, Kibito is killed by Dabura, but later brought back by using the Dragon Balls. He finds the severely injured Shin and heals him. Together, they find Gohan and bring him to the Sacred World of the Kais. After Gohan has his powers unlocked by Old Kai, Kibito makes Gohan an outfit just like his fathers, at Gohan's request. Eventually, Kibito accidentally and permanently fuses with the Shin to create Kibito Kai. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga In the manga chapter "Battle of Gods", Kibito Kai gathers the Namekian Dragon Balls to get them out of Champa's grasp, only to find that they were not what he was looking for. Kibito Kai uses the Dragon Balls in order to wish himself back into Shin and Kibito. Universe 6 Saga In the anime, sometime after the battle with Golden Frieza, Kibito Kai goes to Namek to request to use their Dragon Balls so they could defuse into Shin and Kibito because he thinks it feels weird. Kibito, along with Shin and Old Kai, attends the tournament between Beerus and Champa's teams on the Nameless Planet. Kibito is with Shin when they're approached by Goku when he arrives. Goku wonders why Kibito and Shin are separate but while Shin explains, Goku rushes to meet the Universe 6 Supreme Kai and his attendant. When Champa is explaining about Magetta and his race and their abilities, it is noted that Magetta's race exists in Universe 7, and that none of the Universe 7 Kais knew about this, and then Old Kai yelled at Kibito for not knowing this and that he should catch up with his studies. When the Zeno made his presence, after the Gods of Destruction came to bow to him, Kibito along with the other Supreme Kais immediately came down to the arena to kneel before the Omni-King. "Future" Trunks Saga In the manga, Kibito accompanies Shin on a visit to see Universe 10 where he spars with Zamasu. Proving to be no match for the fighting prodigy he compliments Zamasu on his skills. He then heads back home with Shin. Universe Survival Saga Power ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It is never made clear in the manga or the anime how powerful Kibito really is, but his profile in Daizenshuu 7 states that his power level is considerably high, enough to give Gohan a difficult fight as long as he was not a Super Saiyan.[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_j-l#kibito Kibito profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996] He does however show that he lacks the strength that Gohan has in his normal state, unable to budge the Z Sword that Gohan was able to lift up and swing. ;Manga In the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga he spars with Zamasu. He holds his own for a while, but ultimately proves to be no match for the fighting prodigy, with Zamasu effortlessly countering every move Kibito makes. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Healing' – Kibito has the ability to heal wounds, which helps the Z Fighters in many situations. *'Kai Kai' – The ability to instantly teleport to another planet, place, or person. Unlike the Instant Transmission technique, the user does not need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. *'Magic Materialization' – Used to change Gohan's damaged Great Saiyaman Suit into Kaioshin clothes, and then into a gi similar to Goku's Turtle School uniform. *'Shockwave' – Light blue ''ki'' blast fired from the palm, and that can stun the opponent. He received this technique from Shin. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. Fusions Kibito Kai Kibito Kai is the fusion taken on by Kibito after using the Potara Earrings to fuse with Shin. Since Kibito is not featured in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Shin transforms into Kibito Kai by powering up. While their Potara Fusion was initially viewed as a permanent fusion like Old Kai (as Kibito Kai remains fused in Dragon Ball GT), in Dragon Ball Super, Kibito Kai uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to undo the fusion, causing Kibito and Shin to defuse. Video game appearances Kibito appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. He is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors and Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, he appears for the Potara Earring Fusion with Shin in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, and he is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese: Shin Aomori *Ocean dub: Don Brown *FUNimation dub: Chuck Huber *Latin American Spanish dub: José Luis Castañeda (DBZ), Humberto Solórzano (DBZ Kai/DB Super) *Brazilian dub: Afonso Amajones *Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola (DBZ), Rui de Sá (Dragon Ball Super) *Hungarian dub: Péter Barbinek *Catalan dub: Toni Moreno Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Kibito vs. Zamasu (Manga only) Trivia *His name is based on the Japanese word tsukibito (付き人), which means "attendant". *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse as part of the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC, Elder Kai mentions Kibito and tries to remember the name of the teleportation technique he uses. *Though Kibito Kai defuses back to Kibito and Shin in Super, Kibito remained fused with Shin in Dragon Ball GT indicating that Kibito Kai never used the Namekian Dragon Balls to undo the fusion during the GT timeline. Why this did not occur is unknown, though it is probably due to the fact that at the time GT was made, it was unknown that Potara fusion could be undone using the Dragon Balls and Potara fusion was generally assumed to be permanent unless put into an environment that wouldn't support it (which was the explanation of why Vegito defused as Old Kai was unaware that Potara fusion only remains permanent for Supreme Kais). **It is unlikely that Kibito and Shin would have fused back into Kibito Kai, as they decided to use the Namekian Dragon Balls in Super to undo the fusion as they had grown tired of being fused together as Kibito Kai. Gallery See also *Kibito (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Kibito ca:Kibito es:Kibito Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBS Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Characters